RUSH OF LIGHT
by SASU Luv
Summary: This Story Is About Me And My Two Friends, Living In The Naruto World. Read My First Ever Story And Experience The Cute Love Couples, Tears, Laughs, ACTION, and romance..! I Hope You All Enjoy!
1. RUSH OF LIGHT: Chapter One

**RUSH OF LIGHT****  
**BY: SASU-CHAN -

DEDICATED TO MY TWO BEST FRIENDS IN THE WORLD

_'A Faded Memory...A Lost Heart..__  
__Both In Collision in a Single Soul..__  
__Under One Vast Sky...__  
__Through Happiness And Sorrow... Through Love and Pain...__  
__In The End You Will Find Yourself In Complete Darkness...__  
__Seeing Nothing Yet Feeling Everything...__  
__Through A Scattered Dream May Line The Pieces Up..__  
__And A Lost Soul Will Guide You Through The Complete Endless Abyss.._

_He Will Lead Your Heart To_

**_...A Light.'_**

Sasu's P.O.V:

_**"BUZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!"**_**_  
_**I woke up suddenly, "AAAGH!" my hand fell heavily on top of the stupid, loud, annoying alarm that had woken me up.  
I put my hand up to my face to block the sunlight shining through the window and got out of my bed.

"That Dream Again..", I murmured to herself.

Then, My eyes met the clock. I automatically jumped frantically off my mattress, with my ass landing hard on the floor. "SHIT!!!!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!"

**Sasu was a bright, young girl who was beautiful with a caring and loving personailty. She lived her days smiling, happy, and carefree. Despite her cute, innocent looking appearance, she's very tough and is a very skilled, strong, brave shinobi. In Konoha Village, Sasu spends most of her time with her friends. She loved her friends very much since she had no family of her own. They were always there for her and she knew no matter what happened, they would always have her back, no matter what. What Sasu doesn't know is that a suprising fait awaits her around the corner..**

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!!!" I yelled out. "My first day as a chunin and im frekkin LATE!" I was running from one end of my room to the other, putting on my clothes and boots, gathering my equipment, fixing my hair (And occasionally falling from one time to the other ) I left without a bite to eat since i was already running late, but still started my day with a kind, cheery smile, as always. I went running down the streets of Konoha as fast as I could because i only had 5 MINUTES LEFT!!!

I finally arrived at the academy with a minute to spare. As I was catching my breath, I heard a familiar happy, gentle voice yelling, "SASU-Chan!!!! You made it!!" It was one of my Best friends, Yanagi.

_'I Was Always So Quiet and A Word Never Touched My Lips...__  
__Everytime I Was Around You..I Felt As If I Was Complete..__  
__And Understood...And Feel As If I Could...__  
__Do Anything In The World...__  
__But When You Left, Left Me Alone, Without You...__  
__Just So You Can Engulf In The Darkness..__  
__And Just Protect Me...__  
_  
_Now You Have Given Me The Courage.._

_**...To Protect You'**_

Yanagi's P.O.V:

YES! She had finally come, I thought she was going to be late but she came!  
"YAAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAAGIIIII-CHAN!!!", yelled Sasu from the top of her lungs! "I'm so glad that you're here!!", Sasu continued on. "I don't know what I'd Do If You Hadn't Come Today, I mean who would i copy answers from when i needed to complete my homework, right?!?! " I laughed so hard, she can be so stupid at times..!  
"YES, I'm so glad you came too SASU!!!", I said back. "I was so worried! I didn't know if you wouldn't even come back to the Academy after Sas-" _**RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG**_**_  
_**"Well, i guess we'd better get to class then!! Sasu quickly said to me to cut me off. She quickly ran ahead. I looked down, mad at myself for almost reminding her of what had happened. Then she smiled that friendly smile she has. Holding out her hand to me she said, "COME ON BEST FRIEND! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!"  
I was so happy! "I'm There Sasu!"

**Yanagi was a gorgeous, young ninja who had the brains AND the beauty! She was very very smart and intelligent and always knew what she was doing. Yanagi had a personality that lit up everyone's face everytime she talked. She went on everyday in Konoha Village very quiet, suddle, and mysterious but always looked so cute no matter how shy she looked! Even though she may look kinda innocent and weak, she sure as hell could KICK SOME AAASSSSS!!! She was pretty, but tough, and that was one of her best traits. Yanagi doesn't know how she would survive without her best friends. She loved and cared for them like no other and knew that they would stick with her through thick and thin! But now, Yanagi was ready to come out of her shell and unleash herself! But, was she strong enough.. **

"ALRIGHT YANAGI-CHAN! Are You ready to start our new days as being awesome kick-ass CHUUNIN ninjas?! huh, huh, HUH?!?!" Sasu said excitingly. "Of course!" I stated. "But, Sasu, you have to take this more seriously. Becoming Chuunin is a very important thing, you are growing up and have entered a whole new rank. New dangerous missions will now be coming along, so don't dont think of this like a game or you may end up a little too careless and get urself in a baaadd situation!" I said intelligently. Sasu always said i sounded so smart and Sasu knew it. Sasu envied my knowledge, so she told me. "Yeeaaaaaaaaah, whatever!" Sasu said kidding. "Don't worry Nagi-Chan, ill listen to you and take this more seirously, trust me!" I love that about her. She's so alive! I wish somehow i could be a little more out there and show myself.. who i really am..and not be so shy! Why am i like this anyway?! I mean i'm so quiet but i know what i want to say, but it never comes out. I guess i should be a little more strong in that area. Maybe I-

We entered the room and I was just staring. I was concentrating on the boy. On Him. He's in our class this year..? I thought. I could only stare, just stare at the boy with the red soft hair and piercing strong eyes, just looking at his desk. With the tattoo on his forehead and the gourd on his back, I can only wonder how he has changed...

As I was gazing all of a sudden a familiar face popped out of NOWHERE, interupting my moment. But it was ok! For it was another BFF of mine!!!  
"YANAGI-CHAAAN, SASU-CHAAAN!!!! YOU MADE IT, THANK GOD!!! Come On I saved you guys a seat, this year's going to be awesome!!!  
"RIGHT ON!", Sasu and I said in unison to our best friend Nari!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'I Look Into Your Eyes..__  
__And the Reflection Shows Who I Truly Am Inside..__  
__You're The One I Think About Every Day Of My Life..__  
__Wondering If You Feel The Same About Me..__  
__Emotions Run Wild Through My Mind..__  
__Thinking About You and What You Are Doing At The Very Moment..__  
__I Just Want To Come Clean and Express What I Feel.._

_I Want Those Three Words To Reach My Lips.._

**_...I Love You.'_**

Nari's P.O.V:

"GUYS!!! YOU CAME THROUGH FOR ME!! O jeez i thought ud never make, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO !! I WAS WORRIED SICK, believe it!!", i said shouting at my friends with happiness. I scratched my head, with my wide ass smile. "At least you guys are actually here and you came! I knew you guys would, i had faith in both of you, BELEIVE IT BABY!" I knew I had made my friends really glad and happy.  
"I wouldn't miss this day for the world, Nari-Chan. it was SASU-CHAN WHO WAS LATE!!!" said Yanagi!  
"HEYHEYHEY!! Do't go blaming it on me! I got here, right! TRUST ME! I wouldn't miss our first day together as Chuunin, NO WAY! I just overslept…i guess..!" XD. We all laughed so hard. I love being with my friends! And now, our life REALLY begins! All 3 of us together, its perfect! CHAA! THAT'S RIGHT!!!!!!

**Nari was a hot, adorable little ball of sunshine!!! She was the hyper one who can make anyone laugh at anytime! She was fun and crazy but knew how to act civilalized when she was supposed to (Most Of The Time...) Nari could make her friends happy whenever she wanted. Her cute attitude and personality is what turns any person on. She had a pretty face but she could totally beat up anyone that decidedes to disturb this girl!! She could protect anyone. Nari was beautiful, but only wanted one guy...he was PERFECT for her. But was she tough enough to admit her love to him. Will She Admit Her Feelings To Her Blonde Friend This Year...? **

"GUYS I AM SOOO EXCITED!!" I said in happily sitting down. Sasu slammed her books on the table, "HELL YES GIRLS!! I am so ready for whatever happens!!" Yanagi said kindly + cutely "O Yeah!! We are definately Gonna become the top ninja this year!!"  
I was so ready, especially since my friends were there beside me. I know this year that I'll accomplish everything i want to do...including telling him..  
Now i can only picture his blonde-spikey hair and my fingers running through it..my head laid upon his chest, feeling protected and safe from any harm..wearing his bright-orange jacket he gave me to wear and then slowly, with one finger, lifting up my chin with one of his fingers and leaning so so slowly..closer..closer..closer..!-"  
Sasu had realized i was zoning out like always and had WHACKED me on the back of the head really hard to get me out of my unfeeling state. "OOOOOOOWWWW!! WTF SASU!!" i yelled. "I WAS CALLING UR NAMES 50218645667 TIMES AND U NEVER ANSWERED! u really have to stop thinking about that NAR-" Sasu was cut-off because I had slapped my hand against her mouth before she could say anymore. "DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON'T! you BAKA!!" i said afraid. "You could have spilled it out loud in front of the whole class, ya know that!!!" Yanagi laughed hard, holding her sides. "When Are You Going to tell him anyway!!? it's been like what..1,2,3,4...FOREVER!!!" I only giggled cutely. I looked at him across the room acting up as usual.."

"...Soon Enough" I said Sighing. "Soon Enough. BELIEVE IT!!"

SASU- "I Know We're All Ready!"  
NARI- "Hell Yeah! Believe It!"  
NAGI- "You Know It!! We're Gonna Have So Much Fun"

ALL 3 OF US - _**"LET'S GO!!"**_


	2. RUSH OF LIGHT: Chapter Two

"Okay Class of 2007!", Gai Sensei started. "I have seen you guys grow up and now seeing you becoming chuunin..its just..SO BEAUTIFUULLL!!!"

"O God..", Sasu sighed. I giggled, "It's so funny when he gets all emotional!!!". Then unsuprisingly, Rock Lee stood up with a clenched fist.

"GAAAAAIII-SENSEI!!" Lee-San cried out with waterfalls of tears coming down from his eyes. "O Gai-Sensei! Thank You So Much For Beleiving In Us! I Don't Know Where I Could have been without yooooouuuuuuuuu!!!" Then all of a sudden.

"Sit Down Lee, you are so disturbing.."

Rock Lee had felt a grip on his green jump-suit and was forced to sit back down. IT'S _HIS _VOICE... I thought. It's..

"GAARA!!!", lee-san yelled! "I was just having a special moment!! But, it's ok! YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD PERSON!!!" he said with his arms arounf gaara's neck.

"Get Off me freak.." he said a little loud. Then slapped lee upwards which made his nose point to the ceiling and then sent him crashing to the ground with swirly-swirly eyes .

Everyone was laughing But I...I couldn't believe it! HE TALKED!! I finally decided to turn my head slowly towards his direction. It was then my eyes met his, he was already staring at me!!! AHHH! SHIT i thought. I stared into those dark eyes of his for a minute with his staring into mine, then he gave me a look that said, "Why the hell is this girl staring at me like that..?" and his eyebrow went up and his arms crossed. I felt my cheeks starting to burn and get red like RED and i sharply and quickly turned with my hands over my mouth.  
"I SAW THAT..", sasu whispered.

"Yeah, he was loOoOOoking at you...you know it..!" Nari said quietly.  
"SHUT THE FU UP RIGHT NOW!" i said under my breath with anger in my voice.

Nari and Sasu just laughed. I never felt so frekkin scared and embarassed in my whoooole entire LIFE! But..

He's just so..different. I thought in my head looking straight forward. DIfferent from all the other guys.. from everyone else. He has a strong and brave look and he's quiet like me at times. We're alike, yet so different. We're So close..yet so far apart. Gaara..

"AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLRIIIIIIIIGHT!! Enough with my mushy speech!!" Gai said, full of youth. "We're going to start out our first day by getting to know each other!!"

"What the heck is the point of that!!" Kiba yelled.  
"YEAHHHH! WHERE'S THE FIGHTING!!" said Nari.  
"zzzZZZzzzz.." SHIKAMARU.  
"I was so looking forward to beating someone up!" Sasu said.  
"Whatever.." Gaara said.

"Yeah, probably this could be fun..!" I said to agree with gaara and perk up my friends.

"OOKAAAAY!" Here are your teams. This year we have lots and lots of people from all villages so we'll have groups of not 3, not 4, BUT 6 STUDENTS!!!" Gai started yelling out names.  
"O god, what if don't get in the same groups..!!!" Sasu said worrily.  
"Yeah! what if we don't end up with the right people..I said.

"AHHH!" nari yelled REALLY worried.

"TEAM NUMBER 8...!" Gai started off. "Sensei: Kakashi. Team Members: YANAGI ECHIZEN...!"

OH NOOOOOO!! HE CALLED MY NAME TOO EARLY! i'll probably end up with Chouji, Ino, TEN-TEN...BLEGH!!" Gai said " Yanagi come up here and stand with Kakashi so Team 8 can gather!!!"

I walked up slowly, and in front of the whole class. I could only look at Nari and Sasu now..they looked so far away right now..What if we get seperated..oh no..I-"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!!" Gai screamed.  
"ALRIGHT!" Uzumaki said.  
Naruto..? i thought. if only nari was on this team.. she probably looking at me really jealous & mad right now I glanced at her.

NARI ..!

O god..! i thought to myself.."PLEASE call nari & sasu, PLEASE call Nari & Sasu PLEASE CALL NARI & SASU!!!

"Sasuke Uchiha..!!!" Gai called out.

I only looked at my friend Sasu. Her head was bent down and she looked down. Her bangs covered her eyes, but i knew she was fighting to hold back tears. Oh no i thought worrily... Sasu.. She was thinking of only that name Gai called out right now. i knew she was distant at the moment...

No one said a word, but Kakashi went up to Gai and whispered something. Gai frowned, remembering what had happened.

"Ohh.uh...never mind about that.." Gai said embarrased. "In that case, then...NARI SHIMAMURA, COME ON DOWN!!"  
Sasu looked up suddenly with a smile and nari said "YYYYYESSSSSSS!!! O YES BABY!! CHAAA! THAT'S RIGHT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!!!" then she turned to Sasu and grabbed her collar, "YOUR NAME BETTER BE CALLED!!!" Sasu said, "OKAY OKAY JEEZ STOP PULLING NARI!! DONT WORRY!!"  
Nari skipped happily towards me & naruto. YESS! i was sure nari would be on my team!! Nari came and like strangled me.  
"YES, NAGI NAGI NAGI CHAN! we made it!!!"

SASU -- SNIFF

Nari and I only prayed now..only 2 people spaces left..! What if Sasu doesn't end up on our team, then we'll be done for!! our whole year of fun will be ruined..!!  
Gai said, "OKAY! NEXT UP FOR TEAM 8 IS...

**GAARA!!!"**

"Yanagi-channnn!" said Nari whispering.  
I said nothing, nothing at all. Not a "SHUTUP!" er "QUIET!!" er "YOU STUPID BITCH, SHUT UR MOUTH!!!" my emotions were going crazy inside my mind, my stoamach was in knots and i had sweaty palms. With every step he took, it was only getting harder to breath..omg, gaara for a whole year..with _me_..? on My missions.. i thought. 'GAARA' was the only word running through my mind.

He stood next to me and i was frozen. But then i melted when i realized...

"SASUU-CHANN!!" Nari yelled out. "nooo!!" she said. "Sasu-chan, you better get on this team!!" i said pointing to her. All she could do was smile. smile at me and nari. smile at the fact that we are paired up with our lovers..GOD! she was smiling so big, it was so sweet 3

"Alright.." Gai said seriously for the first time. "The LAST SPOT for team 8..Stand up and come down here...!!"

NARI GULPED. I CLOSED MY EYES AND PRAYED...

"SAKURA HARUNO!!" Gai yelled!!

"SAKURA!!!?????!!!!?? OH HEEEEEEEEEEEELL NO! BLEGH! NOPE, NUH-UH, NOT HAPPENING!!!!!" Nari questioned out loud shaking head side to side. "NO WAY..." i said. I was almost about to tear.. Sasu..

"O WAIT" Gai said. everyone looked. I made a mistake!! Sakura's on team 9!!"

SAKURA oo  
NARI OO  
ME:

"My mistake..?" gai said as me and nari were staring at him angrily. Im gonna kill him after this..

"OHHH!! The last person on Kakashi's team is.."

"SASU KISHIDA!"

"Finally!" Sasu said as she said running to us.  
"YEAH! I KNEW SHE WAS COMING! I WASN'T WORRIED AT ALL! Beleieve it!! heh heh.."  
_Thank You.._ I thought. " ALL THREE OF US ARE TOGETHER NOW!!"

Sasu started up a group hug and all of us strangled each other. I love my friends!!

"So now TEAM 8 IS READY..!" Gai yelled with happiness.

It was all of us in a line. Naruto, Nari, Sasu, Me, and Gaara.

"Let's start team 8!!" Kakashi said as he was almost out the door.

It was only the beggining!!! i thought to myself. Now it's my chance this year to finally break out and say to Gaara!-

"You're stepping on my shoelace you know.." Gaara said, and i didn't know he said it to _me_ till i turned to his face...HE WAS SOO CLOSE!! OH MY GOD!..inches away from my face was his. He was so handsome up-close.. I was just standing there until i realized i was staring at him into his eyes and then i lifted my leg up so he could move and follow Kakashi-sensei. I just stood there in front on the class looking at my shoes.._HE TALKED TO ME.. _

Sasu bonked my head, "YA COMING..or are you still love dazed, eh?!" I started to chase that lil crazy annoying bitch and we ran out the door. Sasu's so embarassing, JEEZ!  
We ran out and met up with the rest of the team. Kakashi sensei lead us all to the bridge. "Let's Begin..." said our teacher.

Here we go..! i thought. "My Journey Begins Now!"

"Okay.." Kakashi-Sensei Began. "Let's first introduce ourselves. Yanagi, you start. State your name and ONE sentence about yourself ."

It's always me first god damn it..okay..what should i say..  
"Hello, my name is Yanagi Echizen. I am really looking forward to meeting new people this year and having lots of fun!" ..._That's the best i can come up with in front of Gaara...SHEESH_! I thought to myself.  
"Alright, good! Now, Naruto Uzumaki..._o god.._" said Kakashi sensei.  
"I'm NARUTO UZUMAKI! I love RAMEN, and Being #1, and I want to become the best Hokage EVER in the future, BELEIVE IT!!!"

I could see Nari blushing and smiling with all teeth..so obsessed! Hahaha...  
"_What else is new.." _kakashi said. "Alright, Nari, ur turn!"  
"OKAY!" Nari started off. "My Name is Nari Shimamura! I want to become stronger this year, expand my mind and learn how to become a worthy shinobi, CHA!"  
"Jeez..so much energy." Kakashi said, "Gaara. How about you?"  
Gaara looked away but then turned back. "My Name is Gaara. I want to become strong here in Konoha Village and become powerful..powerful enough to find out who I am really supposed to be." He clenched his fist.  
GOD HE'S SO COOL! I thought to myself happily. I'll help Gaara become strong, don't worry Gaara i'm here for you..  
"Wow, interesting..! And last but not least Sasu."  
"Alright then! My name is Sasu Kishida. I want to become the best Chuunin I can and learn a whole bunch of new things about everyone and finally become stronger to rescue someone I lost.."

We all knew who she was talking about.

"Very Good!" Kakashi-Sensei said with a face -. "Let's begin first minute sparring with each other."  
He pointed at Sasu. YOU will fight with me. The rest is Naruto VS. Nari and Yanagi VS. Gaara."

OH NO! I said. I have to punch him and everything! but this may be a chance to show that I am strong and not a weakling!

"You ready, i aint holding back!" you said with confidence.  
He smiked and smiled. CUTE SMILE, AHHH "Fine, me either, let's go and quickly finish this up"  
"AAHH!!" You started running toward him he lifted up his arm punching towards your face, then all of a sudden you teleported behind him and kicked him, kicked him HARD! He was sent flying and he landed on his feet. He seemed a little hurt though since he rubbed his back. He finally started to attack, "SAND-WAVE NO JUTSU" he yelled out. O shit.. I thought. All of a sudden, sand rose out of the ground and I found out i was about to be hit by a huge SAND-TSUNAMI!!"  
"Ahhh!" i yelled out.

Something then happened. It was dark...  
_I Feel so Cold..Where am i..? Am i actually dying..am i dead..?- Wait...what's this warmness...Gaara..? _

i opened my eyes to find out i was in the Konoha Hospital. I stared up at the shining lights and got up.  
Then you froze because a streak of burning, massive pain streaked right through and you grabbed your shoulder. _This.. Pain..argh...wtf happened..?! _

"Don't get up, lie back down!"  
I turned my head to find that it was him, Gaara, by the window.  
I started to speak a bit. "I..uh.-"  
"Don't say anything" he said in a strong passionate voice. He walked towards me and laid my head back on the pillow.  
"You're only wasting your breath" he said calmly.

I was so..so..i dont even know! I had no idea what the heck was happening!!!  
"Gaara..what the heck happened..?"

Gaara looked and turned away to the window.  
"I attacked you..i attacked you too hard. I Lost control and its all my fault." He said sadly. Then he turned to you.  
"I Didn't mean to hurt you and i never wanted you to get hurt or something like that..It's all my fault you're in here."  
He walked towards you and sat on the bed.

Gaara grabbed my hand and he felt the top of it by swaying his thumb back and forth.  
He looked me square in eyes. i was stiff and still. i didnt know what i was feeling at all...

"I'm Sorry Yanagi."

_Gaara..he said..my name..he's sorry.. _

He wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his chin on my shoulder for about 40 seconds straight! Then my arms reached out and my hands went up his back onto his shoulders. (On top of his shirt, not his bare back..lol)

"Gaara.." I finally spoke, "it's okay"  
He got up and looked at me with faithful eyes, still holding my shoulders. "Are you sure, Yanagi?" he asked.  
"Of course!!" I gave a gentle smile.I was DEFINATELY okay now!!

After a few, i got up feeling a whole lot better and we both walked out together. I wondered what he was thinking right now..about that hug. Does he feel the same way i feel about him..?  
That's it I GOTTA KNOW! I can't take it, im strong right now i can feel the courage im going to ask him!

"Gaara! Do You Lo-"

I was knocked over my my two best friends, right in the moment..  
"NAAAAAAAAGIIIIIII-CHAAN!!!" sasu and nari cried.  
"OMG OMG OMG OMFG!!" sasu said "I thought u were sooo hurt!"  
"YOU OKAY ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!!?" Nari asked.  
"huh Huh HUH?!?!?!" they asked in unison.

"guys im fine!!" i said scratching the back of my head. I was so glad they were here for me..but why'd they gotta come right NOW..ugh..  
Heh whatever.. i thought. Maybe it wasn't the right time..maybe i should wait just a _little_ longer..

_Gaara-San... _i looked over to where he _WAS_ and found out he dissappeared! noooo!  
"Where is that Gaara?!" Nari said.  
"Yeah, i need to sort him out..!" Sasu said. "Even if he is ur lover!!"  
"GUYS HELL NO!!" i screamed.  
"He told me he was sorry..from the heart." i smiled at them and turned away walking towards the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey HEY!!! What the heck EXACTLY happened in that hospital room..?!" said Sasu.  
"OMG. WTF DID YOU GUYS DO?! TELL US NOW NOW NOW!!" Nari screamed.

"It's for me to know, and for _you guys_ to never ever find out...!"  
Nari and Sasu's jaws both dropped..  
I SMILED :D. "That is unless you pay for my ramen, im frekkin starved!"

"YANAGIIIIII!!!" my friends said chasing me.

_'As i run with the wind blowing with my hair..  
The spring sunlight glistening upon my skin..  
I only think of you and what you said to me...  
And i know now we are only growing closer and closer..  
Every Single Moment.'_


End file.
